


Unexpected Friends in Unexpected Places

by Longanimals



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Mass Effect - All Media Types, モンスター娘のいる日常 | Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Crossover, Deepthroat, Drugs, Eggs, F/F, Furry, Girl Penis, Group Sex, Interracial Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Machines, Milking, Mommy Kink, Monster Girls, Multi, Muscles, Nursing, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Oviposition, Pregnant Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Reverse Paizuri, Scents & Smells, Teratophilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: Four women wake up to see that they've been kidnapped by the Institute! Now the poor damsels are going to be hooked up to a machine and milked for their cum! The horror! Later on, the Monster Musume girls get in on some polyamorous fun. Commissioned by anonymous.
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter Warnings: Intersex/Futanari, Machine Milking

* * *

Paladin Krisella Graves woke up with a headache. She rubbed her temples and looked around. To her great confusion, she saw that she wasn’t in the barracks where her squad had set up camp. She was instead in a blank white room with nothing in it save for a door and four beds. To her left was a woman sleeping, and to her right were two other women also sleeping.

She wanted to panic, but she remembered her Brotherhood of Steel training. She took a deep breath and retraced her steps. The Paladin remembered saying goodnight to her comrades, taking off her Power Armor, and trying to get a few hours of sleep before her turn for guard duty came up. Now she was here. Had she been kidnapped? Were her friends okay? Who were these other women? And, most importantly, where the hell was she?

She stood up, wanting to try the door. Her legs wobbled but she kept her balance. She moved to the door and jiggled the doorknob. Locked. It felt like it was made out of some tough metal, so she probably couldn’t budge it with her bare hands. Gathering her courage, she shook one of the women. She noticed that all of the women, including herself, had on pale blue hospital gowns. This was getting stranger by the minute.

The woman she shook woke up with a start. She reached around frantically, obviously just as confused as Krisella was.

“What? Who are you? Where am I?” She asked in a concerned voice. Despite knowing just as much as the woman in front of her, the Paladin felt obligated to comfort her.

“My name is Krisella Graves. I’m a Paladin with the Brotherhood of Steel and woke up here, just like you. I don’t know where we are either, but I’m confident that we’ll make it out alive.” The Paladin shined a warm smile at the woman, trying her best to comfort her.

The woman she was talking to scowled slightly. “My name is Cinders. I was a Raider stationed somewhere in the middle of buttfuck nowhere. I was getting my cock sucked while high on Jet and now I’m here. I’ve had bad trips in my time, but this isn’t one of them.”

Great, a Raider. The uptight Paladin thought about scolding her vulgarity, but realized that there were more important matters at hand. Leaving Cinders alone to wake up, she moved on to the next woman. She gently shook another sleeping woman until she woke up. She didn’t have as much of a visceral reaction as Cinders, but she still looked up at Krisella, confused. The Paladin introduced herself again to the new woman. She still wore a shocked expression, but nodded.

“My name is Hashi Miwako, codename Lotus, and I’m a colonel with the Gunners. I had just won a game of poker and drifted off to sleep when I woke up here.”

Gunners weren’t much better than Raiders in Krisella’s eyes, but at least she had manners. She walked towards the final sleeping woman, woke her up, and introduced herself. This woman was stone-faced, as if she expected this to happen.

“Sofía Cazalla. Minutemen.” Krisella expected a bit more, but apparently she wasn’t going to get any. Once they were all conveniently introduced, the door opened, and in walked another woman carrying a strange-looking machine and a clipboard.

“Hello, ladies. I’m Dr. Jawahir. I’m sure you all have a lot of questions, and I’ll be sure to answer them in time. I see you’re all awake and familiar, so I’ll get straight to the point. You four women were hand-picked by the Institute because of your exceptional strength, intelligence, and willpower.”

“Wait, the Institute? I thought that was just a rumor,” Miwako asked.

“No, we are very real. In fact, that’s where you are right now. You’re in our advanced underground facility where we conduct experiments and gather data for the betterment of mankind.”

“So why are we here?” Krisella asked.

“Like I said, you four women are the best of the best of who we have surveyed. The Institute wishes to take advantage of these facts and create a paragon of humanity. By combining your DNA, the woman that is created will be greater than the sum of her parts and will change the world for the better.”

“Hold on. You want to use our DNA to make some kinda test tube baby that’ll save the world?” Cinders questioned the asinine plan.

“Exactly! Aren’t you excited to be a part of such a wonderful process?” Dr. Jawahir seemed to actually think that this was a good idea. “Now, let’s get started. I need all four of you to take off your gowns and lie down on a bed.”

“Why do we need to take off our clothes? If you want our DNA, wouldn’t it be easiest to use hair or skin cells?” Miwako inquired.

“Oh! I forgot to mention. Another thing that all of you have in common is that you’re all intersex. We could use your hair, but to get the best results, we will need your semen.”

“Semen?! How do you plan on getting that?” Krisella gasped.

“With this machine here,” Dr. Jawahir said as she patted the machine sitting next to her. In the center was a see-through plastic chamber with 4 hoses coming out of it. At the end of each hose was a tube and a suction cup. “This is a state-of-the-art milking machine. It’ll get as much semen as we need for our purposes while making the subject feel incredible pleasure at the same time.”

“I can’t do that! That’s degrading and insulting to my Brotherhood training!” The Paladin protested.

“That attitude is exactly why you’re the perfect subject for this experiment. Your big, strong muscles help, too,” Dr. Jawahir purred.

“But…” Krisella squeaked.

“Oh, shut up. I’ve been looking to get off for forever now. The guy who gave me head last night wasn’t any good at it,” Cinders agreed to participate in her own way. “I’ll go.”

“Wonderful! Now, take off your clothes and lay down on the bed.”

Cinders did as she was told. She was about 5’11” with a waifish frame, but her muscles were still toned with a defined six pack and muscles. She wore her fiery red hair in a pixie cut that contrasted perfectly with her freckle-covered pale skin. She had a septum piercing, a lip piercing, one that capped each pale pink nipple, and a belly button stud. Her breasts were about D-cups and quite perky. Most noteworthy of all, however, was her cock. It was about 7 inches long, foreskin still intact, with the bright pink head peeking out. Below it were a pair of heavy-looking balls, and it was accompanied by a cute tuft of red hair at the base of her shaft.

The other three women stared. She was gorgeous, plain and simple. Krisella tried to hide her erection, but the other two had no qualms. “What the fuck are you looking at?” She barked as she laid faceup on the bed and spread her legs.

“Now before we start, I’ll need your name and age,” Dr. Jawahir said as she held her clipboard and pen at the ready.

“Cinders. 26.”

“I meant your real name.”

The raider thought for a moment and timidly answered “A-Aurora. Aurora MacSanly. I...I haven’t thought about that name in years.”

“Very good. I’ll have to wait for the DNA tests to finish for a conclusive answer, but I think it’s safe to say that you’re of Irish descent.”

Aurora smiled. “Thank you. I’m ready to start.”

Dr. Jawahir grabbed one of the hoses and slid the tube over Aurora’s dick. She gently pressed against the edges, securing it in place. The good doctor asked “I’m going to turn it on now, okay?”

Aurora nodded. Dr. Jawahir flipped a switch and the machine rumbled to life. Within seconds, Aurora was groaning, her dick being intensely stimulated by the device.

“How does it feel, Aurora?” The doctor asked, a dark spot forming in her pants.

“It’s...Holy shit...It’s amazing...Better than any pussy or blowjob I’ve ever had…Ahhh!” Her pleasure was increasing exponentially, and the other women squirmed uncomfortably. Dr. Jawahir shot a sideways glance at them and grinned knowingly.

“What’s wrong, girls? You seem stressed.” Before anyone could say anything, the silent Minuteman, Sofía Cazalla, stripped naked. Her overall build was husky, about 6’2”, with very defined muscles. Her biceps, calves, and abs were all very impressively built and she didn’t even have to flex. She was more buxom than the other woman, with DD-cup breasts and larger, dark brown areolas. Her skin was a pleasing shade of light brown, matching that of coffee. Her hair was jet black and went about halfway down her back. She was somewhat lacking in the cock department, however. It was uncircumcised, about 5 inches long, with average sized balls and a smooth crotch.

She laid down on the bed and spread her legs. “Like Aurora, I’ll need your name and age.”

“Sofía Cazalla. 38.”

“That’s a pretty name. I’d say you have a Puerto Rican heritage, Sofía.”

The Minutewoman was silent as Dr. Jawahir attached the hose to her dick and turned it on. Sofía let out a soft noise, but was otherwise much quieter than Aurora, who was making quite the racket on her end.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Suck me off harder, you fucking machine! Oh my god!” Aurora’s vulgarity had only gotten worse due to the extreme pleasure she was undergoing. Once a Raider, always a Raider.

“Uh, can I go next, doc?” Hashi Miwako asked politely. The tentpole growing in her gown was so large she couldn’t even try to hide it.

“Absolutely. Take off your gown and lie down while I get set up.”

Miwako complied, her gown falling to the floor. The Gunner’s was the most interesting to look at of them all. By the color of her skin and construction of her face, she was obviously Asian. She had C-cup breasts capped with dark brown nipples. She wore a tattoo on her left shoulder with the Gunners’ insignia, forever marking her as one of them. Her musculature wasn’t as defined as Sofía’s, but she certainly looked stronger than Aurora. Unlike the other two women, she was circumcised, and pretty hung. Her dick was about 11 inches long and 2 inches thick. Her nuts were also huge, sinking down about 3 inches below her waist from their sheer weight.

When Dr. Jawahir saw her display, she desperately wanted to take off her clothes and use Miwako’s dick for herself. However, science came first, so she steeled her resolve and tried to ignore the growing swamp in her pants. Miwako laid down and spread her legs, massive cock flopping to the side. “C-can I get your name and age, please?” Dr. Jawahir stuttered.

“Hashi Miwako. 34. And yes, I’m Japanese.”

“Wonderful. Let’s get you set up here.” She grabbed the third tube and struggled a bit to get the whole thing over Miwako’s monster. It was a tight fit, and would simply add to the pleasure that she was about to feel. The doctor flipped the third switch and the corresponding tube started vibrating. The Gunner closed her eyes and sighed contentedly. “That’s the stuff…” She leaned her head back and felt her cock get massaged.

Aurora was finally at her limit. “FUCK! I’M CUMMING! FUCKING AHHHHH!” She screamed with pure pleasure as she released into the tube. Everything she had was being sucked out of her dick and into the canister. It gradually covered the bottom with her load, and there was a lot of empty space left…

“Wow! Our first load of the day!” Dr. Jawahir said ecstatically.

The silent Minutewoman gradually started moaning louder and louder until she hit her peak. Her eyes opened wide and rolled back into her head as she moaned uncontrollably. The canister was filled with more white fluid, but Sofía’s orgasm was different. Her load was about twice as big as Aurora’s despite being smaller than her, and the consistency was thick.

“I’ve been so sexually repressed...I haven’t had sex in years and the last time I masturbated was 11 months ago. I haven’t had the time to deal with it and it’s been driving me crazy. I...I’m not done...I need more…” The Latina’s words confused everyone, but Dr. Jawahir was happy to comply, leaving Sofía alone with pleasure.

Miwako was still going strong, enjoying the cock worship and being treated like a queen. On the other hand, Paladin Krisella wasn’t doing too well. In the Brotherhood, you only had sex with someone you loved for the sake of reproduction, and they forbade her from having sex at all since she was intersex. In fact, she was still a virgin and could count on one hand how many times she had masturbated. Being surrounded by all this debauchery...Women being pleasured by a machine for the purpose of making a synthetic child...It went against everything she had learned and stood for!

Then why was her dick so fucking hard?

Dr. Jawahir turned towards the paladin expectantly. “We already have two loads in. You’re falling behind.”

Thoughts raced in her head, thoughts of sacrificing her dignity and the promises she had made for the sake of pleasure...Thoughts of giving up she had worked for just to cum...Was she really tempted to sink that low?

Without a second thought, she ripped off her hospital gown with her powerful hands. The Paladin’s body was the most masculine of them all by a long shot. She was 6’5” with an extremely well-defined body. Her body was covered in dark, taut skin. Her abs rippled with strength, her shoulders were broad from all the time she spent in Power Armor, her arms massive from carrying miniguns, and her legs the strongest of all from carrying all of these things combined. She had E-cup breasts capped with black areolas. Her hair was jet black, shoulder-length and curly. In addition, she had the most impressive cock. 13 inches of circumcised black cock and two fat, heavy balls to complement it. She was the epitome of a powerful woman, and anyone could tell just by looking at her. 

Dr. Jawahir was speechless. She knew that she was getting the strongest women in the wasteland, and she was not disappointed in the slightest. “Name and age please,” she squeaked. 

Krisella laid down on the bed and spread her legs. “I am Paladin Krisella Graves of the Brotherhood of Steel and I am 33 years old!” She bellowed with confidence.

“U-understood. Um...Based on your name and...massive black dick...you’re likely of Kenyan descent…” Dr. Jawahir couldn’t hide the hunger in her voice any longer. She needed relief. She hooked up the pump to Krisella’s cock and turned it on.

Krisella’s eyes dilated. The pleasure was indescribable. Why had the Brotherhood denied her of such exquisite joy? She opened her mouth and squealed with pure glee. She couldn’t believe how good it felt!

Sitting next to her was Miwako, who still hadn’t orgasmed once. She turned her head towards Krisella and said “Wow, you Brotherhood types are a bunch of prudes, huh?” Before Krisella could come up with a retort, the Asian gunner pulled her in for a kiss. The paladin shuddered. She had never been kissed either, and now here she was, a beautiful Asian woman was kissing her while they both got their cocks milked. She had no experience with kissing, so she just followed Miwako’s lead. She felt her powerful tongue against her own, heard her moans rising from the base of her throat, felt the firm grip of the Asian’s hand on her chin...it was all too much for someone with no experience. She groaned into Miwako’s mouth, and a torrent of cum came surging out of her hung dick. Miwako soon followed suit, cumming into the canister as well, and their streams crossed inside. With only four loads, the canister was about a fourth of the way filled.

Miwako pulled away and panted. “When we get out of here, I’m showing you how to use that dick on a tight pussy. And I’ll show you how amazing it feels to get stuffed by a monster cock.” Krisella silently nodded, unable to form words.

Dr. Jawahir was now naked and fingering her dark brown cunt at the sight of four beautiful women being milked for their superior DNA. They were kissing and touching each other and moaning...It was so wonderful!

* * *

After a few hours, the women had filled two entire canisters, and they were spent. Their dicks were limp and they were now sleeping peacefully on their beds. Miwako and Krisella were holding hands in their sleep, and Aurora’s hands were on Sofía’s plush breasts. As they got some well-earned rest, Dr. Jawahir got to work on analyzing and processing their slurry of cum, naked and dripping with girlcum the whole time.


	2. Lustful in Your Breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Fallout x Monster Musume] Dr. Jawahir is conducting experiments related to human and animal gene splicing, and the results are incredible! She managed to find five beautiful monster girls, and needs her friends' help on working out some of the kinks in their genetic code.

Chapter Warnings: Monster Girls, Impregnation, Intersex/Futanari, Drug Use, BDSM, Breastfeeding

* * *

Paladin Krisella Graves woke up with a headache. She looked around and saw four women in her bed. They were all naked and sleeping peacefully, a normal sight for the Paladin to wake up to these days. One arm was wrapped around her Asian girlfriend Hashi Miwako while her other was holding her perky girlfriend Aurora MacSanly close to her chest. Near her feet, Sofía Cazalla was sleeping on top of Parvati Jawahir, presumably with her dick between her thighs. Krisella couldn’t remember specifics about what had happened the previous night, but based on the scene around her and her hangover, she could make an educated guess.

She guessed that the four intersex women had gotten drunk, found Dr. Jawahir, and had an orgy until they were too tired to continue. This scenario had happened almost every night for the two weeks that the women had been there, and they had never gotten tired of it.

The strong black woman gently pulled herself away from Aurora and Miwako, not wanting to disturb their sleep. She succeeded, and she was out of bed while the other women were still resting. She lifted her arms and stretched, letting her breasts and cock fall free. She walked over to the kitchenette in their room, the tile floor chilling her bare feet. Living in the Institute came with a number of perks besides the company. First and foremost, it was secure. Even when she was stationed at the Hidden Valley bunker in the Mojave Wasteland, she had to worry about ghouls, raiders, and the occasional mole rat. She couldn’t imagine what it was like for Miwako, Aurora and Sofía, who had to make their living roughing it. The fact that they had gone two whole weeks without drawing a gun or fearing for their lives almost made their situation too good to be true. Not only that, but there was a consistent supply of quality food, water, alcohol, and drugs. Suffice to say, they were living the dream.

She shuffled about the kitchen, brewing coffee and cooking breakfast for her companions. One by one, the women woke up and sat down at the kitchen table. Krisella noticed that a certain waifish scientist was missing from the table. She went over to the bed to wake her up.

“Parvatiiiii, time to go to wooooork,” the Paladin said in a singsong voice. Dr. Jawahir turned over and opened her eyes. Krisella smiled and said “Good morning, princess.”

“Good morning to you. Did I sleep late again?”

“No, you’re just the last to wake up.”

“Okay. I’m up.” Parvati lazily got out of bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She walked over to the kitchen table with the other women and sat down. Krisella followed suit.

As they ate, they chatted. “So, Parvati, how’s our baby coming?” Aurora asked.

“Swimmingly. It’ll be weeks before we see anything besides an embryo and months before it’s fully grown, but everything is progressing as it should. Provided nothing unexpected happens, the genetics department might even start a new experiment. I’ll keep you all posted.”

Sofía listened with a glazed look in her eyes. She had her elbows propped on the table and her head in her hands, nodding slowly to everything the doctor said. It was obvious that she was crushing on Parvati more than anyone else was. She made the most effort to talk to Parvati and always took the first turn with her during their orgies. The other women let her, thinking it was cute how this almost 40-year-old woman was head-over-heels in love like a teenager.

There was a knock at the door and a female voice said “Dr. Jawahir? Are you in there?”

Parvati started to panic, realizing that she was still naked. She scrambled and tried to put her lab coat and pants on, but Aurora had other plans.

“Yeah she is! Come on in!” She said impishly.

A lithe black woman opened the door and Parvati froze, one leg still out of her panties. Her coworker scoffed “Dr. Jawahir! You should’ve said you weren’t decent! I’ll come back later.”

The door closed and footsteps receded. The scientist’s face darkened from embarrassment. Aurora giggled to herself, but Sofía shut her up with a slap.

“You child! Look what you’ve done!”

“Oh, lighten up. It was just a joke!”

“No, Sofía’s right. That was very rude. Parvati has been nothing but kind to us. I think she deserves an apology,” Miwako said stoically. 

“Tch, fine. I’m sorry, Parvati. I was just havin’ some fun with ya.”

“It’s okay. I’ll get dressed and see what they want.” She finished putting on her clothes and went after her coworker. Sofía glared at Aurora with daggers in her eyes. Miwako intervened before they had the chance to kill each other.

“C’mon, let’s get dressed. We’ll talk about this later.”

With her eyes, Sofía said “This isn’t over”. The four women dressed up in clean, soft linens and started going about their daily business.

* * *

The four women were eating lunch together when they head the *clack clack clack* of high heels steadily approaching. The sound’s owner stopped at their table and slammed her hands down. She had a smile on her face and a gleam in her eyes.

“Girls! We’re doing a new experiment! I need your help right now!” Dr. Jawahir said excitedly.

Seeing as they had nothing better to do, they stood up and followed her. Her enthusiasm about science was obvious to anyone who could see. She had a bounce to her step, and the other women struggled to keep up with her. Eventually they reached their destination. Parvati scanned her fingerprints and the pneumatic door flew open.

Inside was a rather small room. The floor was made out of carpet instead of tile, and couches lined the walls. Parvati gestured for them to have a seat, and they did. Parvati positioned herself in front of them, holding a clipboard.

“Alright. So this experiment will be pushing the limits of human and animal gene splicing. The Institute has tried this before, often with catastrophic results, but major progress has been made since then. While we have their physiology down pat, their mental state is still unstable. That’s where you all come in. I need you to keep them distracted while I run tests on their brains and see if there’s anything wrong,” the doctor explained.

“Okay, but what do you mean by ‘distract’ them?” Aurora asked.

“Well, combining an animal’s brain with a human’s is no easy task, so we focused on preserving the base instincts of all living creatures: survival, food, and reproduction. So just make them feel comfortable and safe, I brought food for them to eat, and let’s not worry about the last one unless we have to.”

The girls shifted uncomfortably. Living at the Institute was great, but there weren’t really any regulations on what experiments they did. While they all wondered why they were so interested in making a human-animal hybrid, Parvati walked over to a button and pressed it. The wall opposite the door they entered started to sink down into the floor, revealing that the room they were in was about double the size they had first thought.

Once the room was completely exposed, the girls saw the test subjects. There were five strange-looking creatures. They walked into the room, stood across from the women, and introduced themselves.

“Why, hello! Dr. Jawahir says that you all are going to keep us company for the afternoon. Is that correct?” A half-woman, half-snake says.

“Uh, yeah. I’m Sofía, this is Aurora, Miwako, and Krisella,” the Minutewoman introduced them. She had to, as the rest were stunned into silence.

“What a pretty name. My name is Miia,” the snake-woman replied. The majority of her body appeared to be like that of a snake’s. Her snake-tail was long enough that she could coil it and “sit down” on top of it. In terms of her human body, she looked almost normal. Her salmon-pink hair matched the color of her scales, and she had amber eyes with vertical slits in them. She had pointed ears that were almost invisible since they were the same color as her hair and tail. She wore a normal t-shirt, which covered up her well-endowed breasts and wide hips rather well.

“Me next! Me next! I’m Papi! Hiii!” said a petite girl with bird-like features. She was, by far, the smallest person in the room. Even Dr. Jawahir, who was only 5’6”, had Papi beat in almost every way. She had hard-looking avian legs, complete with sharp talons at the end. She wore a cut pair of jean shorts and a black spaghetti strap to cover up her erogenous zones. The outline of her B-cup tits was visible, but other than that, she had a taut stomach and a waifish frame. She had wings instead of arms with thumbs that hooked back like a bat’s. Her hair and feathers were the same sky-blue color, and a strand of hair stuck straight up, adding a few inches to her height. Krisella looked down on her and grinned.

“Fufufu~. You may call me Rachnera.” The voice came from a spider-like woman with drop-dead gorgeous features. Her human-half had supple breasts and a flat stomach. In terms of clothing, there wasn’t much. She had sleeves that covered her arms, metal gauntlets on her pointed fingers, a loincloth over her groin, and a “bra” that revealed most of her underboob. She had long, light-purple hair, and six red eyes. Behind her seemed to be a large spider’s abdomen with eight legs.

“Uh...I-I’m Cerea…” The next woman said timidly. Out of all the other women, she seemed to have the most difficulty getting around. She had floor-length golden-blonde hair, ears that stuck out a few inches from her head, and bright blue eyes. Her tits were something that you could get lost in, and they hung heavily from her chest. She wore a pure-white sleeveless shirt with a red ribbon around the collar. That was it for her human half. Her beastial side was that of a horse. She had four legs tipped with hooves and her large horse body was covered by a black caparison.

“Hello! I’m Tionishia, but you can call me Tio!” The last woman in the lineup was massive in more ways than one. She had dusky skin, a warm smile, pointed ears, waist-length blonde hair, and red eyes. There were a few things that immediately made Tionishia unique from the other women. For one thing, she was built like a fucking tank. She towered over Krisella, and had a very curvy frame to compliment her height. In addition, her breasts were something truly incredible. They hung down to her waist, and made every woman in the room jealous, especially Parvati and Papi. Lastly, she had a dark purple horn that extended from her forehead. She was the exact opposite of Papi, and even Krisella was a little intimidated by her. 

After they were all introduced, Parvati claps her hands together. “Okay! I’m going to start the scanning process. Don’t worry, it’s not intrusive, you just have to keep them comfortable. I would suggest assigning partners to make it easier.” She pulled out a device and started fiddling with it.

The four women walked forward to meet the monster girls face-to-face. The situation was still a little unnerving, but they had to soldier through. Sofía was in front of Miia, Aurora in front of Papi, Miwako in front of Rachnera, Krisella in front of Cerea and Tio was left by herself.

“So what are we going to do?” Miia asked.

“I know exactly what I want to do,” Rachnera said huskily, staring down at the Asian woman in front of her. Miwako swallowed, trying to resist sweating and, more importantly, popping a boner.

“A-and what’s that?” Miwako said shakily.

“Fertilize my eggs. I have a fresh batch ready and they’re not going to wait for a suitor. And by the way,” the spider woman lowered her face down to Miwako’s level, baring her fangs. “I know that you all have dicks. I can smell them from a mile away. You smell particularly strong. Don’t be scared. I’ll take good care of you.”

Before Miwako could react, her clothes were torn to shreds. Rachnera’s agility was lightning-fast, and she used her teeth and claws to expose Miwako’s body. The gunner blushed and tried to cover herself up. She wasn’t worried about her human companions, they saw her naked all the time, it was the new monstrous company that made her panic.

The spider was not so easily hindered, however. She pushed the Asian onto the floor with her human arms, pinning her arms and legs with her spider legs. Rachnera gazed down at Miwako threefold with her hands on her hips.

“You’ve been a bad girl, haven’t you? You defied your mistress, and now you must pay.”

The other three women were about to help Miwako, but they were surprised when she meekly said “Yes mistress.” She had consented, despite not knowing anything about this creature. They respected her wishes and backed down.

Rachnera cooed at Miwako’s submission and disrobed with her human arms. She took off her bra and discarded it. Next, she unfastened her loincloth, letting it fall onto Miwako’s stomach. All that was left were her sleeves and gauntlets, but it didn’t seem like she wanted to take those off. The Gunner swallowed when she saw Rachnera’s naked body. She had a normal human vagina, the only difference being that the vulva was an inky black that matched her spider abdomen. Looking up, she noticed that her nipples were a shade of lavender, similar to her hair. Rachnera caught Miwako checking her out, and teased her by spreading her pussy lips. Inside wasn’t pink or red, it was jet black.

“This is where your cum will go. It’s a direct pipeline to ovaries, where it’ll get to work on a new generation of Arachne daughters. Aren’t you excited?”

Miwako couldn’t deny it. She absolutely was. She nodded eagerly. Her cock was fully erect and throbbing, ready to fuck the beautiful arachnid on top of her. Rachnera bent her spider legs down, lowering herself towards Miwako. She didn’t expect the Gunner to be so big, and let out a surprised gasp when her tip grazed her thigh.

“Oh my...So large...You will be an excellent mother…”

She lined up Miwako’s dick with her pussy and slowly sank. Miwako groaned. The walls felt like they were constructed out of rings, with each ring of flesh about half an inch wide before it led into the next one. It felt nothing like the silky smooth cunts of her human girlfriends, and the flesh inside wasn’t nearly as soft or pliable. It was firm, and Miwako couldn’t help but wonder what exactly she was made of.

Rachnera had hilted the Gunner into her. She used her four unoccupied legs to lift herself up and down on Miwako’s shaft. She picked up the pace, riding the Asian’s dick and using her human arms to grab her own breasts.

On Miwako’s end, it was a little rough. The inside of Rachnera’s pussy was unyielding, and the Gunner was fairly well-endowed, making the sex rather...constricting. Arachnes also didn’t have natural lubricant, so she had to rely on her own pre-cum, which did little to alleviate the pain.

The other eight women shifted uncomfortably where they stood. The intersex women had noticeable erections in their pants, and the monster girls resisted putting hands in their pants. Dr. Jawahir didn’t really mind as she went about her sciency business.

“H-hey! I have eggs too!” Papi and Miia said almost simultaneously. Papi looked up at Aurora, who grinned back down deviously. Miia wore a pleading expression and looked at Sofía. The two women took off their clothes, but had distinctly different attitudes.

Aurora was quite a bit taller than the childlike harpy, and much stronger. “Hey Parvati! This one’s a bit small. I think she mighta came out wrong.”

Papi’s face grew red and steam blew out of her ears. “I have to be small! Don’t treat me like a kid!”

“Oh, so you wanna be treated like an adult, do ya?” Aurora replied without wiping the smug look off her face.

“Yeah! I’m just as good at sex as anyone else here!”

“I’ll be the judge o’ that.”

The Irish woman ripped off the harpy’s spaghetti strap without breaking a sweat. Papi’s eyes grew wide at the display of power, and before she could fight back, Aurora had her pinned on the ground. She sat down on Papi’s stomach and undid her shorts, leaving the harpy completely exposed.

A small part of Papi wanted to do something to get Aurora off her, but even her ditzy brain could comprehend that it was no use. The Raider was simply too strong. Aurora lined up her fair-skinned dick with Papi’s bird pussy, and pushed it in. The harpy screeched.

“Fuck! You’re a tight one.” Papi didn’t feel much different from a normal human pussy, but it was much tighter.

“AHHHH! MY VIRGINITY!!!!” She screeched.

“Shut your damn mouth,” Aurora said curtly as she put a hand over Papi’s mouth and continued thrusting.

Papi’s muffled screams could still be heard, but the sadistic Raider didn’t care. Using her free hand, she fished into one of her combat boots and pulled out a needle. Papi’s eyes went wide and she started to shake her head, only to see Aurora stick the needle into herself.

“Ahhh...Nothing like a hit of Psycho during a good fuck…” The Raider said dreamily.

As soon as the drug hit, the Irish woman’s eyes grew red with anger. She bit down on Papi’s nipples and used her other hand to furiously rub her clit, all while fucking her like an animal. Needless to say, Papi was a mess, and Aurora was not letting up anytime soon.

Sofía and Miia did their best to try and ignore them as Miia took off her shirt. The couple were now completely naked, and Sofía blushed at how beautiful the woman in front of her was. Miia leaned forward and gave Sofía a deep kiss. Their breasts pushed up on one another’s, and the Latina felt Miia’s forked tongue flick inside her mouth. It was incredibly romantic, and the snake girl’s tongue was a feeling that the Minutewoman would not forget anytime soon. 

Miia pulled back and said “The inside of your mouth smelled like cherries. I loved it. Now, let me take the lead, darling.” Sofía swallowed and nodded, preparing for what the snake woman was going to do.

Miia coiled herself around Sofía’s body, making a comfortable resting place for her body. The scales felt pleasantly cool against her warm Latina skin. By the time she was done, Sofía’s body was slanted against Miia’s snake tail, with her dick being pressed right up against the snake’s human half.

“I’m going to put it in now, okay?” Miia asked in a soft voice. Sofia nodded and felt her dick be enveloped in pure warmth. The walls of Miia’s snake cunt were lined with thousands of bumps, and it felt like a thousand little kisses were being planted on her cock as she gently pushed in. The two of them moaned at the same time.

“Y-you’re so warm, Miia…You feel so good…”

“That’s wonderful, darling. Let me tell you a secret: you’re my first. You just took my virginity. Don’t you feel special?” She said caringly.

“It does! I’m so glad that I took your virginity! Let’s have babies, Miia!” The sexually repressed Sofía began to lose control in the hands of her new lover. Miia giggled and pulled the Latina’s head into her breasts as Sofía continued thrusting in and out. She gave Sofía a kiss on the head and idly caressed her back.

Krisella and Cerea looked at the scenes unfolding before them and then looked at each other, realizing that they were the last pairing. Cerea blushed and simply said “Please…” That was all that Krisella needed. Cerea took off her human clothes, and her massive pale breasts spilled out. The Paladin’s eyes went wide with desire. She took off her own clothes, letting her impressive tits and huge black cock free. There was one thing missing, however…

“Uh, where’s your pussy?” Krisella asked awkwardly.

Cerea blushed a deeper shade of red and said “N-near my asshole…” The Paladin circled around the centauress’s horse body and pulled off her black caparison. Her brown fur was sleek and beautiful to look at, but she saw why it was hidden by the caparison. The mare’s musky pheromones hit Krisella like a truck, and her dick jumped to life. No wonder she hid this. If everyone she passed by had to smell this, they would want to fuck her immediately! The Paladin wasted no time in swiping her tail to the side and penetrating the centaur.

Cerea’s eyes went wide, as she was the third girl to have her virginity taken in the span of ten minutes. Her pussy was cavernous, and Krisella could barely even feel the walls around her dick. Nevertheless, the air inside was toasty, and she would have never guessed that the centaur was a virgin. The dusky Paladin’s dominant side came out, which was a rare occurrence. She grabbed Cerea’s golden-blonde ponytail and pulled hard, establishing her control over the horse. She pistoned in and out, slamming her powerful body onto Cerea’s ass. They both knew that the Amazonian was the only one strong enough to actually make Cerea feel anything, much less the mind-numbing orgasm she just had.

The other pairs were starting to slow down, starting with Papi and Aurora. The Raider’s Psycho high had worn off, and Papi was covered in hickeys and bruises from Aurora’s abuse. She hilted herself inside the childlike harpy and blew her load, fertilizing her eggs. When she finished, she pulled out and stood up. Papi spasmed. Her virginity had been claimed, her pussy was leaking cum and she was now considerably looser than she was an hour ago.

Next was Sofía and Miia, who hadn’t stopped kissing the entire time they were fucking. The only indication the Latina gave that she was about to cum was a muffled moan into Miia’s mouth, followed by a flood of warmth into Miia’s ovaries. They stayed like this for a while longer, until Miia pulled her mouth back and smiled. She gently uncoiled herself, leaving Sofía on the floor to rest.

Krisella and Cerea finished next. The black paladin grunted as she orgasmed inside Cerea’s womb, and the centaur whinnied just like a horse as she did. It was so incredibly degrading that Krisella couldn’t even top it, so she pulled out and walked away, leaving the prim centaur princess to wallow in her own regret.

As was customary, Miwako finished last. She closed her eyes and moaned as she exploded inside Rachnera’s ovary, securing herself as the parent of a new generation of spider babies.

“Fufu~You’re quite resilient, aren’t you?” Rachenera teased.

“Yeah, yeah.”

As soon as everyone was done, Dr. Jawahir announced that she had gotten all the data that she needed, and that the girls were free to go. Tionishia, however, interjected.

“Hey! I sat here patiently and waited for all the other girls to get dicked and you’re just gonna give me nothing?! No fair!” The Amazonian ogre stomped her foot and shouted.

“Well, this wasn’t supposed to become a sexual experiment, but I suppose that a reward is in order…” Parvati said.

“Goody! Then I choose...you!” Tio pointed to Parvati.

“H-hey, wait, I’m not-”

Parvati wanted to say something, but she couldn’t deny that seeing all the sex happen hadn’t made her horny as well.

“Well, I suppose we could…”

Before she could even finish the thought, Tio had stripped herself naked. Parvati stared, mouth agape, at her. She was so...big… Unconsciously, the geneticist disrobed as well.

Tio picked up the petite woman and cradled her in her arms. She looked so motherly and caring…

Parvati grabbed one of her giant breasts and started to suck. She stared into Tio’s red eyes as she did. When she was around Tio, she felt warm, comfortable, safe. Parvati felt her mouth flood with warm cream. She was lactating! She greedily drank the breast milk down like a baby. Tio softly hummed a lullaby and moved one of her powerful hands down to Dr. Jawahir’s pussy. She caressed it and pushed a finger inside. Parvati moaned. Her finger felt just like a dick in her tight pussy, and Tio giggled when she felt the vibrations of Parvati’s voice on her areola.

Parvati’s mind was in a haze. The breast milk was so sweet...All she wanted to do for the rest of her life was stay in Tio’s motherly embrace and drink. She moaned intensely from orgasm and passed out. The Amazonian ogre pulled her finger out and laid Parvati’s sleeping body down on the couch, wiping off some leftover breast milk on her lips.

“Ahhh, that was fun. You all go and rest. I’ll take care of Dr. Jawahir and let her know what happened,” Tionishia said warmly.

The other four women nodded and went back to their room, where they rested from their afternoon of love and debauchery.


	3. Drifting In and Out, You See the Road You're On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been eight months since the Monster Musume girls joined the group at the Institute. Now the in vitro children are ready to be born. However, as soon as they come out, they are very curious about each other's bodies, and their "exploration" leaves the other women a little hot under the collar. Anonymous commission.

The monster girls were kept around for further experimentation, and Dr. Jawahir was most interested in how they assimilated into daily life at the Institute. They adapted very well and had become good friends with the doctor and her intersex lovers. The ten of them were now in a polygamous relationship, and they had been living peacefully together for the past eight months. By this point, all of them were in their third trimester of pregnancy, and it was obvious to anyone who saw them. Breasts and bellies were swollen, and sexual activity between them had ground to a halt despite all the hormones racing inside them. Nevertheless, they had bigger things to worry about, as Parvati waddled in with big news for all of them.

“Everyone! After all this time, the experiment is complete! Your in vitro children are ready to be born!” The Hindi woman announced giddily.

All of the girls cheered and hugged each other. The joy in the room was palpable.

“Where is she? I need to see her!” Krisella exclaimed.

“Just follow me. I have better news, though. Your combined sperm was so potent that we managed to get two babies out of one batch. One of them is intersex like you and the other isn’t,” the geneticist explained.

The women were so happy that they couldn’t contain their excitement. All ten of them rushed over to the laboratory where their offspring were held. The wall opposite the door had a large observation window and a panel with a myriad of buttons and switches on it. On the other side of the window was a similar room, only this one had two chambers filled with green fluid. Each chamber housed a fully-grown, beautiful woman. Parvati positioned herself in front of the window.

“This is a two-way mirror, meaning we can see them, but they can’t see us. This room is also soundproofed, but microphones are set up so we can hear inside. I know that you all are eager to see them, but they have to get used to their bodies first and we can’t overwhelm them. Now, I’m going to release them from their chambers.” 

The doctor took a deep breath and flipped a switch on the panel. The others clenched their teeth in anticipation. The green liquid began to drain out of the chambers, and once they were dried up, the glass doors opened. The intersex woman opened her eyes first. Her parents’ various genetic traits were immediately apparent. She had blazing red hair, like her Irish mother, and eyes that shined like emeralds, similar to Miwako. She had a naturally well-built frame, inherited from the amazonian Krisella, and DD-cup breasts capped with dark chocolate nipples, just like Sofía. Due to her diverse heritage, she had a honey-colored complexion that looked like the perfect blend of all four of her parents. In addition, her cock was about 9 inches long with balls that hung quite low. Needless to say, she had made her mothers proud.

“Oh my god...She’s so beautiful…” Sofía whispered with tears in her eyes. Miwako and Krisella hugged each other while they admired their child.

The newborn woman cautiously stepped out of her pod. Her view darted back and forth across the room. She looked at the floor and at her feet, then at the pod she was just in, then at the mirror opposite her. She walked to the mirror and stared at herself, coming to terms with her new life. She placed her hands on the mirror, only to find that the reflection did the same.

On the other side of the mirror, Aurora placed her own hands over her daughter’s. For the first time in her life, the Raider felt proud of herself.

The girl danced around a bit more until her sister awoke. Her sister had a few noticeable differences. Her skin was pale, her eyes grey and her hair jet black. She had an overall more feminine look about her, and it wasn’t just that she didn’t have a dick. Her breasts were a full cup size bigger than Krisella’s, putting her at a F-cup from birth. In addition, her build was more curvy than muscular, with her massive breasts and plush ass giving her an hourglass figure. She stepped out of the pod, accentuating her hips as she did, and stopped when she saw her sister.

The two newborn women stared at each other, unsure of what to do or say. The red-haired woman put a hand up to her chest and spoke.

“She-Shepard,” She said tentatively.

The other woman processed this and thought for a second before replying with “Miranda”.

This entire time, Parvati had been furiously scribbling notes about her subjects’ appearance and behaviour, but this made her stop. She dropped her clipboard with genuine astonishment.

“They...They already know their own names...This is better than I could have ever dreamed of…” She said hazily.

Miranda and Shepard awkwardly hugged each other. There had been no prompt for them to do so, they just wrapped their arms around each other’s shoulders. Their breasts pushed into each other, and they ran their hands up and down their backs. Miranda was fascinated by the feeling of Shepard’s toned muscles, and Shepard enjoyed the texture of Miranda’s soft flesh.

In fact, she enjoyed it a little too much. Shepard was erect, and her foreskin-covered tip was seen poking out the other side of Miranda’s plump thighs. Miranda pulled away and looked down curiously, as did Shepard. The women on the other side of the mirror shifted uncomfortably. The redhead stared quizzically, having no idea why this strange part of her body was now stiff. Instinctively, Miranda gingerly wrapped a hand around the base of her sister’s shaft and started stroking. She was captivated by the way the foreskin moved back and forth along the tip. Shepard gritted her teeth and inhaled sharply. The handjob continued for about another minute until she blew her load all over Miranda’s arm.

Shepard hadn’t even been alive for 15 minutes and she had already had her first orgasm. Miranda lifted up her arm and examined the layer of semen on it, then took her clean hand and moved it down to her virgin pussy. She rubbed along the lip and felt her spine tingle from the tiny jolts of pleasure. 

Shepard stared in awe as her sister masturbated. Her newborn cock hadn’t gone soft, in fact, it was harder than it was before now that the pale skinned goddess was masturbating. Miranda noticed and met Shepard’s gaze. She wordlessly grabbed her partner’s dick and lined it up with her pussy. They were operating entirely on impulse, listening only to the primitive part of their brains that desired reproduction. Something inside of the amber-skinned woman said Thrust, and she saw no reason to disobey. She slowly pushed her thick cock inside her sister’s pussy, spreading her puffy lips and peeling back her foreskin. They moaned at the same time as they gave each other their virginities.

In the viewing room, the women were astonished. Their daughters, the perfect women, saviors of the wastes, were having sex with each other and they hadn’t even left the room they were born in. The young couple exchanged deep kisses, fondled each other's breasts, and explored their bodies together. It was wrong. They wanted to stop them, to say that this wasn’t how sisters acted…

But they were all so aroused. The observers in the viewing room had been trying their best to ignore their sexual urges for the past few weeks, and their arousal was getting unbearable.

“Haa...Haa...Miranda…” Krisella panted huskily, her erection straining against the fabric of her sweatpants. She couldn’t resist anymore. She took off her clothes as quickly as her pregnant body would allow and started mindlessly masturbating.

The other women followed suit, and within seconds the room contained a large pile of clothes that reeked of pheromones and a group of nude women that demanded satisfaction.

Without speaking, they broke off into groups. Tionishia waddled over to Krisella, Rachnera and Aurora to Papi, Cerea galloped to Miwako, and Miia slithered to Sofía and Parvati.

Tio was already a sizable woman, but throwing a child into the mix made her simply massive. Her breasts had grown another cup size from being pregnant, so bras and most shirts were out of the question. Fortunately, her stomach had swelled enough so that her mammoth tits always had a place to rest. In addition, she seemed more motherly, in an indescribable way. Her personality hadn’t changed much, but the constant dark spots on her nipples from leaking breast milk contributed heavily to the atmosphere surrounding her. Krisella hadn’t been able to work out nearly as much recently, so she had lost a bit of her muscle tone. That didn’t mean she had gotten weaker, she just looked that way. Like Tio, her breasts had also gone up a cup size, and together the two of them were something to behold. They were both enormous women with dark skin, and now they were both horny messes that needed relief.

“Please...Krissy...Pound me…” The ogre begged.

With her amazonian strength, she pushed Tio down onto her back (which is no small feat!), sending a quake throughout the room and the ogre’s breasts. Silently, Krisella spread her lover’s legs apart, exposing her cunt. While she wanted to take a moment and taste her pussy juice, her cock demanded an orgasm. Her balls were so filled up with cum that they almost reached the floor. She breathed hot air down onto Tio’s belly like a bull, and the ogre braced herself.

In one fluid motion, the Paladin hilted herself inside the ogre, and she squealed. Krisella buried her face inside Tio’s cleavage and licked off the woman’s salty sweat. Tio giggled and pushed her breasts together, trapping Krisella’s head inside a warm titty embrace. Their pregnant bellies were pressed up against each other’s, but that didn’t stop the Paladin from pistoning at terminal velocity. Every thrust came with a clap and jiggle of Tio’s thighs. Tio felt Krisella’s weighty balls slap onto the bottom of her vagina, and she could feel their warmth and virility radiating every time they connected.

Tionishia shuddered in pure womanly bliss. Krisella was so powerful in the way she fucked, and she didn’t hold back at all on Tio. She knew that the ogre could take it. Her nipples and slit hadn’t stopped leaking, and she was on her way to her fifth orgasm. Meanwhile, Krisella had only increased speed and was rapidly approaching her climax. She hilted her massive cock inside Tio’s cunt and moaned into her chest as she shot her load into the ogre’s occupied womb. The Paladin lay still on top of her lover as Tio caressed her strong back muscles and hummed a lullaby.

Papi swallowed with nervous anticipation when she saw Rachnera and Aurora approaching her. The two of them were equally sadistic and Papi was their go-to bitch when they were in a dominant mood.

They both towered over the childlike harpy with their hands on their hips. She was eye level with their crotches, and they made sure that she knew it. 

“Uh...Hi! What do you guys want?” Papi thought that if she played dumb, she might be able to get out of it. She thought wrong.

“Oh, please. Not even you’re that dumb,” Aurora scoffed, her thick cock and heavy balls demanding the bird’s attention. “Suck,” she commanded, pointing down to her dick.

“Fine! I’ll suck your gross di-mmmmpphhh!” Before she could finish her sentence, the Raider had forced her cock inside Papi’s mouth.

“Ah, that’s better,” she said coldly. The redhead put a hand on the back of Papi’s sky-blue head and pulled it forward. The harpy gagged when the tip grazed the back of her throat, but Aurora didn’t stop. Despite her body protesting, Papi managed to get the entirety of Aurora’s length into her throat. Her nose was buried inside Aurora’s curly red pubic hair and her chin rested on the Raider’s hefty balls. She looked up at Aurora with an angry expression, but her gaze was met by the Irish woman’s baby bump.

“What’s wrong, sweet cheeks? Can’t see my beautiful face?” Aurora teased. Papi’s face grew red with anger and lack of oxygen. Her throat was spasming around the Raider’s shaft, which felt better than any blowjob the harpy could give by herself. Aurora knew the bird-slut’s limits very well, as she and Rachnera had trained her themselves. Despite her rough treatment, they both enjoyed it, and Aurora would stop if she felt like she went too far.

Rachnera was enjoying the show, but she wanted in on the action. She laid down on the floor, putting herself eye level with Aurora’s freckled ass. She gave it a quick peck before moving on to Papi. The harpy was carrying her own clutch of fertilized eggs, and the way her belly swelled to accommodate them always made Rachnera giggle. She had easily gained at least 10 pounds, so she couldn’t fly anymore, not that she had anywhere to go. The Arachne placed her human hands on the harpy’s tummy, feeling the outline of the individual eggs inside. Rachnera was also pregnant, of course, but since she kept her eggs in her spider abdomen, her human half remained unchanged. Papi’s breasts had also swollen up to D cups and were leaking breast milk, which gave her less of a childlike appearance and more of a stacked one. Of course, Pappi was exceedingly embarrassed about this, and couldn’t wait to lay her eggs so she could go back to her normal, waifish self.

Rachnera was as horny as everyone else in the room, but she also had an iron willpower that not many people shared. She hadn’t masturbated once, never complained about being sexually frustrated, and hadn’t made any unwanted advances on her girlfriends or anyone else. Her patience was finally about to pay off, she just had to wait a little longer. In the meantime, she teased Papi’s body in every way she could think of.

The spider woman went to work tickling her thighs, rubbing her pussy, and nibbling her breasts while Aurora used her face. A muffled moan came from her throat when she felt the sudden sensations, which Rachnera took as encouragement. She rapidly fingered her cunt with three fingers, juices flying with every motion, and bit down onto her bright blue nipples, hard enough that it hurt, but soft enough that it didn’t break skin. The dominatrix had done this trick before, and Papi was already pretty weak to it, but now that she was full of pent-up sexual desire, the slightest touch made sparks fly in her brain, so Rachnera’s treatment of her erogenous zones filled her mind with a pleasurable haze.

Papi’s mind was going blank, both from pleasure and oxygen deprivation. She feared that she was going to go unconscious, so she weakly slapped Aurora’s thigh, telling her to stop.

“Yeah, one sec…” the Raider strained. The next time Papi’s throat tightened on her cock, she unleashed a deluge of steaming cum that went directly into her stomach. The harpy let out another muffled scream from orgasm and the warm deposit being made in her belly. Once Aurora was finished, she let out a contented sigh and pulled her dick out of the poor harpy’s mouth. Off white saliva still connected the redhead’s dick and Papi’s mouth. She coughed and took in several deep breaths as the color returned to her face. The dommes gave her a few moments to rest before changing positions, with Aurora ready to plow her pussy and Rachnera ready to sit on her face. Looks like the harpy wasn’t done anytime soon…

Cerea’s broodmare pregnancy was interesting to watch. Her child was held inside her human womb, so her breasts had grown immensely as well, and her already potent musk was simply exhilarating, and every room she entered was soon filled with her intoxicating scent. She trotted over to Miwako and couldn’t even get a syllable out before the Asian had buried her face into the centauress’s pussy. Cerea blushed deeply as she felt Miwako push her nose inside her cunt and inhale deeply. Miwako shuddered, her eyes rolling back into her head and her hips unconsciously started humping the air. During her time as a Gunner, Miwako had experimented with some drugs. She tried Buffout, Psycho, Jet, Turbo, the normal stuff for a ruffian like her. But none of those highs even came close to how Cerea’s natural pheromones made her feel.

Once she had her fill, she stood up and penetrated the horse girl’s cunt. Cerea moaned, since Miwako was usually courteous enough to warn her. She hammered away at Cerea’s hole, the vibrations traveling all the way up her horse body and sending her tits shaking. The dominant Asian forcefully gripped the horse’s tail and spread her asshole with her thumb. Cerea’s eyes widened and she gasped. Miwako had never been this rough before, in fact, she was always the most gentle out of the intersex women.

“Miwako...Not there...It’s dirty…” Cerea insisted. The Gunner didn’t listen, as she pulled her thumb out, sniffed it and started pounding even harder. Her heavy ball slapped against the underside of Cerea’s bellly, and the only thing impeding her movement was her swollen womb. She bottomed out inside the horse and came, her sexual desires finally manageable.

Miwako pulled out and laid on her back. “Sit on my face,” she demanded.

“What? Are you sure? I’m really heavy…” Cerea replied sheepishly.

“I said sit your fat horse ass down on my face!”

Her voice was so compelling...Cerea gingerly lowered the rear end of her horse body onto Miwako’s face. The Asian’s nose was inside her asshole and her mouth right over her pussy. Once she was in position, she released the weight from her back legs, and Miwako groaned. She rapidly started licking the centauress’s pussy and taking deep whiffs of her musk. Cerea had her doubts about putting her full weight onto someone’s face, but Miwako seemed to be enjoying it, so she relaxed and enjoyed the worship as well.

Sofía walked over to Parvati first and pulled her in for a deep kiss. The two brown-skinned women had grown very fond of each other these past few months, and the geneticist had confirmed that the child growing inside of her was Sofía’s. Their breasts and bellies pressed into each other as their tongues wrestled. While they were distracted by their kiss, they didn’t notice Miia circling around their legs. When they felt the cool scales of the lamia’s tail on their legs, they all grinned. Sex with the snake woman was always a treat, and a threesome with her was something truly special.

Miia laid down on her back, her full breasts, snake cunt and baby bump fully exposed. Sofía seated herself on the base of Miia’s tail, cock lined up with her plump pussy, while Parvati sat down on Miia’s face. Without a moment’s hesitation, Miia started licking Parvati’s pussy. The Hindi woman shivered at the sensation of the forked snake tongue tickling her insides. This was equally pleasurable for Miia since her tongue was how she smelled things, so she could smell Parvati’s feminine musk radiating from the deepest part of her.

Sofía struggled to penetrate the snake slit in front of her. Not because it was tight, but because their pregnant bellies got in the way. The Latina’s baby bump was right on top of Miia’s clutch of eggs. Sofía squished her hands into Miia’s stomach, trying to move the eggs out of the way. The lamia let out a muffled scream, but enough room was made for Sofía to push her cock into her pussy.

Miia’s bumpy walls felt wonderful as always, and Sofía pumped in and out gently, letting the lamia’s walls give her a gentle massage. The two brown-skinned women leaned forward and kissed passionately, Parvati’s belly squishing down Miia’s breasts and Sofía’s belly further displacing the snake’s eggs. 

Miia took her tail and wrapped it around the two women until there was nothing left and she pulled it taut, binding their arms to their sides.. Parvati saw that the tip of her tail was right by their faces, so she pulled back from her kiss and glanced at Sofía. The two of them grinned deviously as they maneuvered the tip in between their lips and started licking. They licked it together like ice cream, their tongues meeting every now and then. Miia thrashed underneath them, and her pussy spasmed as she climaxed. The bumpy convulsions in her vagina pushed Sofía over the edge as well, and she double-fertilized Miia’s eggs. Parvati came just from feeling her other two lovers cum, and her girl juice dribbled down Miia’s face.

There was so much sex happening that they completely forgot about Miranda and Shepard, that is, until they heard a pair of screams. Shepard was completely inside of Miranda and her balls were twitching. She pulled out and her fresh cum started leaking out of Miranda’s pussy. They didn’t stop for a moment, as they went right back to breeding each other and kissing, just like all sisters do.

The orgy continued for hours. Krisella sat on Tionishia’s face and fucked her tits as Tio ate her pussy. Rachnera and Aurora swapped back and forth between Papi, using her like a sex doll until she passed out, and they finally decided to give her a break. Cerea continued to grind on Miwako’s face while she got high off of her aphrodisiac musk. Parvati and Sofía switched back and forth on Miia, with Parvati tribbing their pussies and Sofía fucking her face and burying Miia’s nose in her balls. It was the closest that the women had felt in their entire time together, and they never wanted this to end.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
